What You Don't Know
by 16ckelmen
Summary: "What you don't know is that protecting is one thing many ghosts understand." When two hunters capture Danny Phantom their are many things that everybody doesn't know. But, the biggest thing would be what Danny is going to do when salt is used against him.


Sam and Dean stared at the ghost tied up in front of them. "Salt and burn?" Dean asked his brother. Sam nodded, after all, all ghosts are evil no mater how young they look. The boy stared at them with scared glowing green eyes. Once again the kid tried to wiggle out of the saltwater covered ropes that were tied around him.

"Please, I'm telling you I'm not evil! I don't understand? I haven't done anything wrong. So, why are you doing this?" the ghost yelled. He was terrified and he had every right to be. This would be the first time he ever actually died; of course the Winchesters didn't know that. For a matter of fact they didn't even know that this ghost was a halfa named Danny phantom.

"I'll get the gasoline," Sam stated. He used to be bothered by the idea of even thinking of burning a kid. Now he was getting fuel to start the fire. Sam wasn't sure exactly when his mindset had changed, but he could no longer bring himself to care. Sam knew he was losing his emotions. What he needed was something to give him a hard push in the right direction or a big enough shock to restart his emotions. Sam didn't know if something like that existed.

Danny was in an all out panic. He never liked the heat and one could easily blame his ice core for that. So, the idea of getting set on fire was scarier than getting dissected to him. He needed an escape route and Danny was willing to take anything given to him right now. Even Vlad would be a welcome sight. So, when the Box Ghost flew in he was the happiest being that ever existed. "PHANTOM! BEWARE, FOR I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST! BEWARE, HUNTERS! BEWARE!" The Box Ghost shouted.

The Box Ghost floated near the salt circle Danny was entrapped in and frowned. The ghost zone had heard rumors that Hunters had captured the Ghost-Boy, but many of them didn't believe it. So, of course, they decided to escape and see if any of them would get caught. All the ghosts knew that Danny had an obsession to protect it was why many of them didn't get all that upset when the Ghost-Boy sent them back to the ghost zone. After all, they knew the dangers that lurked in the real world.

Hunters had destroyed many ghosts, but few stopped visiting the real world. Danny was different not only because he was a halfa, but also he spent almost all his time in the real world. So, many ghosts actually respected the Ghost-Boy more than they let on. When Danny never showed up to send them back to the ghost zone they became worried. Unlike humans, ghosts naturally protected their own kind. Now, whether Danny liked it or not he was a ghost.

Danny watched with wide eyes as the Box Ghost shot a box into the ceiling. Instead of colliding it went through the ceiling. Then it was quiet as the Box Ghost stared at the duo with eyes that blazed with anger. "TO THINK I, THE BOX GHOST, MUST NEVER HURT AN INNOCENT SOUL AND A DEVIL OF A HUMAN LIKE YOU CAN HURT THE GHOST BOY! BEWARE! THERE ARE MANY WHO DISLIKE HUNTERS THAT HURT AN INNOCENT GHOST! BEWARE!" The Box Ghost shouted angrily as a smirk slid up the side of his face. Danny was speechless. He had never heard the Box Ghost say this much, and to be honest he never expected any of the ghost zone ghosts to protect him.

Sam and Dean watched as a dead blue Mover yelled at them. They turned to the ghost they had captured, who was staring at the Box Ghost with wide eyes then a blue ghost in pink striped pajamas floats in through the wall. "You've found My Friend?" the ghost in pajamas asks the Box Ghost. The ghost turns around and spots the captured ghost. "Klemper?" the captured ghost whispers. "What've you done to My Friend?!" Klemper shouts. Then a whole group of ghosts bursts in.

"Whelp!" "Great One!" "Babybop!" "Billy!" "Sir Phantom!" "Ghost-Kid" "Halfa!" the group shouts.

"G-guys?" Danny responds. He stares at the ghosts before him, and a great many of them are ones he's battled and sent back to the ghost zone. A few of them are friends and Danny even spots a few ghosts he had freed from one of his parents many experiments. Danny was relieved that he'd finally get free but was also afraid that once he was free he had a beating to deal with. Danny honestly couldn't handle taking a beating right now, he was already close to passing out.

"You dare harm the Great One, out of all the ghosts in this town?" Frostbite asked enraged. Many of the ghosts agreed. They all knew how young he was. Hardly passed his second Death-day, and he still protected everyone. All of them knew that Danny had kept them safe from many ghost hunters while directing their attention towards himself. But, many of them believed that after protecting the humans here, even after the child's parents died, hunters would realize the good in this child that many ghosts admittedly didn't have.

Wulf appeared inside the salt circle, grabbed Danny, and then made a portal that brought them outside of the circle. Wulf was about to slice the ropes when Danny yelled, "Don't! Th-they're covered in sa-salt!" Wulf whined at the boys stammer. All of the ghosts they're looked wide-eyed at the boy. They all knew how much salt burned their kind. Some would have even kept quiet so that, even though Wulf would have gotten hurt, they'd be free. So, the hard glare they gave the hunters were given by every ghost their.

"Let's give these hunters a lesson in humanity," Ember growled. The group nodded. There was no proof bigger than what Danny just did that proved how nice he is, to all the ghosts. "Yeah, down with the Bullies!" Sidney shouted. All the ghosts liked the idea of killing these hunters. Even though they knew they'd here hell from the council. So, the next voice was unexpected. With it though proved what the ghosts had thought wrong.

"N-no! D-don't hu-hurt them!" Danny shouted in a stutter from pain. Everyone in the room looked to him. Shocked. No one, not even another ghost had ever tried to protect a human that had hurt them. Sure, there had been other ghosts with an obsession of protecting, but when they were hurt badly by another being, they usually would play ignorant if someone else stood to help them and hurt that being. So, with that Danny became the first in yet another thing.

Dean sighed. "Sam, let's just go," Dean called to his brother. Sam nodded eyes still wide. Dean started walking away when Sam called out, "Wait!" Sam ran over to Danny all the ghosts tensed ready to stop him. Sam pulled out a small knife and cut the rope tying Danny up. "Sorry," Sam whispered as he pulled away the remainder of the rope and ran back to his brother. Dean let out another sigh and then continued walking. "Let's head back to base," Dean stated and Sam just nodded.

Phantom looked at the group of ghosts before him. "Why?" he asked and Skulker floated up to him. "What you don't know is that protecting is one thing many ghosts understand. See you tomorrow whelp," Skulker answered. Skulker knew that Danny didn't know about obsessions so why bring that up. The group flew home to the ghost zone. Danny sighed and started walking to Tucker's home, or rather his home. After all Tucker's parents had adopted him after that lab explosion.

"You'll have to inform him on all he doesn't know at some point or another you know," Skulker told Clockwork. Clockwork watched the screen in front of him like always. "Yes, in time," Clockwork replied. Skulker let out an aggravated sigh. He absolutely hated that stopwatch. But he did have to thank him. For what none of the ghosts knew, was that Clockwork had been the one to start the rumors by telling Skulker.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> I've never seen this tv show so I relive I really shouldn't be writing this. So, throw any kind of comment you want at me. I have by the way read a whole lot of Fanfiction stories in this category. (Yes I realize that Sam is usually a lot nicer in the tv show or at least in other FF stories. But I couldn't make him like that in this story. Good news this should have been a big enough shock to make him nice again.) Sorry if any of this seemed to out of character for either Sam or Dean. If you are annoyed by Skulker being kind of nice may I point out he is the first one to help Danny whenever there is a crisis. anyway thanks for reading. ENJOY! :)**


End file.
